


He's still Ishimaru Kiyotaka

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Bruises, I might continue, I'm so so so tired, I'm tired, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ishimaru Kiyotaka is OLD, Isolation, M/M, OOC, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, give him a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: tags for TW
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Purple, Owada had purple eyes, Lilac to be specific, Ishimaru hated Owadas eyes, The way they stared at him coldly for doing anything at all.

"Goddamn piece of shit!" Ishimaru flinched and he took off his coat, Hanging it up onto the rack, "Can't y' do anything right for once in your goddamn life?" Ishimaru bit his lip, As busted and sore as it is, It did provide a little comfort.

"S-Sorry-" "That's not gonna fuckin' cut it!" Owada grabbed Ishimarus shoulder, Twisting it so he could face the prefect. "Are you tryin' to piss me off or somethin'? Cuz It's fucking working." Owada spat at the smaller boy, "I fucking hate you."

Ishimaru whined a little, He had ruined his only chance of getting some food for the week by just telling a joke, He wanted to make people laugh but nobody even cracked a smile. Owada grabbed Ishimarus hair, Dragging him to the kitchen, Enjoying the pained cries of the Moral Compass in his hands.

He was thrown against the counter, Most likely putting a new dark bruise over his already sore body, But he's still Ishimaru Kiyotaka whos smile could melt the hearts of millions.

By his collar, He was dragged back up to eye-level with the demon he lived with, He felt pain shoot through his face as he was punched the 2nd time that day, Although it had been much harder and would probably give him a black eye.

The punches kept coming, His cheek, Eye, Jaw, Temples, It just hurt to put it the lightest. He tried to get free of Owadas grip only for his head to be bashed against the counter top, Adding to his already shitty headache. Ishimaru crumpled onto the floor, Owada dug his foot into Ishimarus stomach. 

"No wonder y' can't make friends, You're fuckin' pathetic." That was true, Ishimaru was currently 28 and still had no friends, Not like he could, He's still Ishimaru Kiyotaka who has never had a friend in his life.

"Get th' fuck up." Owadas order was clear, Ishimaru put all his strength into just standing up, Shaking as he did, "Retard." Was the only thing that escaped Owadas lips next, Although his eyes said everything he wanted to do to Ishimaru, Filled with pure rage.

His hand was grabbed by the gang leader, Pulling him to where-ever, Ishimaru knew it was one of two places, The bedroom or the bathroom, He feared both. Un-luckily, Owada seemed to have eyes for the bathroom, Taking him there in no time.

He threw Ishimaru into the room, Wasting no time to lock the door, Leaving him alone in that dark, Empty room that had been stained with his blood from the nights before, Months before, Years before, It was supposed to be a guests bathroom but it's basically a jail. 

But Owada can still change, Because he's Ishimaru Kiyotaka and he belives in everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimarus motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no motivation to write this, This might be my worst fic yet, I'm too tired for this stuff, Sorry It's short, If I manage to make a chapter 3 It'l probably be in the usual story format, but I'm tired, thanks for the comments.
> 
> It's cut short because my ideas are running out.

He couldn't really remember his old friends, All he had was faded names and broken promises to stay together forever, Course, He wished he had broken one promise. 

That promise to stay with Owada no matter what, They had just stayed together as friends but as all things must go wrong to the Ishimarus, They fell Inlove, It started off as casual dates, Turning into an official relationship, Turning into a proposal.

Ishimaru could still remember the smile Owada gave on that day they got married, It still made his heart flutter, That smile was burned into his memory, Ishimaru Kiyotaka just needed to suck it up. 

Owada had started out genuinely nice, Only throwing around joke insults and lightly bonking him over the head, It got worse, The insults turned into degrading making Ishimaru feel utterly worthless, Once or twice suicidal, 

The teasing turned into being beaten for every little mistake, He could try fight back if he wanted a repeat of the time Owada threw him down the stairs and he broke his leg, He remembered how Owada wouldn’t let him leave the house to get help, Ishimaru Kiyotaka just needed to suck it up 

But there's no used to dwelling on what was, Ishimaru just needed to focus on getting the Owada he loved back, That's why he stays, That's why he keeps trying, He's desperate to getting the one he loved back, He needed it, Not for himself.

But it got more and more hard as the days went by, Ishimaru had to stop showering as all the water hitting him could make him sob and beg for it to stop, Despite being water, But Ishimarus just being over dramatic, Owada doesn't hurt him that bad, Owada gives him a home, Sometimes food, Water and a place to sleep, Ishimaru has no right to say this is abusive at all.

Owada treated him good when they were out in public, Like he was during their school years that Ishimaru desperatly wished would come back, He had too many wishes and too many promises.

How pitiful, Ishimaru considers himself 'Moral' and yet he wishes for someone elses life ungrateful of his own, Everyone pitied him.


End file.
